Jeff Wynis
Jeff is an American cameraman who works with journalist Elena Fisher during the events of Uncharted 2: Among Thieves, helping her to trail a "fugitive war criminal" for her show, Zoran Lazarevic, the primary antagonist of Among Thieves. In all of his appearances, Jeff is voiced by Gregory Myhre, who also mo-capped the character. Biography Background Little is known about Jeff. After Elena Fisher's show received a much bigger budget, Jeff joined her, operating as her cameraman. At some point prior to the events of Uncharted 2, Elena has decided to track down the presumed deceased war criminal Zoran Lazarević, with Jeff acting her partner and cameraman. Events of Uncharted 2 Nepal Warzone Elena and Jeff follow Lazarevic's trail to a Nepalese city, at the center of a civil war in the area. Despite NATO thinks the war criminal is deceased, Elena and Jeff attempt to prove otherwise. Jeff and Elena run into Nathan Drake, a treasure hunter and a friend of Elena's, and Chloe Frazer, Drake's associate. Thinking Drake to be an enemy, Jeff tackles him to the ground, stopping after finding out Elena knows him. Jeff gets up and saying he is sorry. Elena explains Drake and Chloe what they are doing in the city, whilst Jeff is sitting on a rock checking his camera. Nate suggests Jeff and Elena to join him and Chloe, but Elena briefly refuses, before an attack helicopter is noticed by them. The group runs into a few soldiers. As he has no weapons, Jeff is told by Elena to stay away from the shootout. After passing an aqueduct and another gunfight, the group makes it into a temple that was the reason for both Nate's and Lazarevic' arrival. Nate and Chloe enter the temple's main room, whilst Jeff and Elana wait for them. The temple shootout A few minutes after Nate and Chloe went into the temple, Jeff and Elena are attacked by a large number of soldiers. During a shootout between Elena and the soldiers Jeff becomes wounded, having received a bullet in his stomach, leading him and Elena to hide behind a broken wall. Nate and Chloe, who are also attacked by the soldiers, make their way out the temple, finding and helping Elena and a wounded Jeff. After killing the last soldiers, Nate comes to Jeff to help him, much to Chloe's dismay, labeling Jeff as "useless" and claiming he will slow them down. Before being carried by Nate, Jeff attempts to take his camera with him, but Nate says him to leave it, saying it is "busted anyway." Death As it begins to rain, Nate helps Jeff by carrying him into safety in the Valley of Temples whilst Elena and Chloe serve as protectors, cleaning the way from hostile soldiers. After a long line of close calls, the four of them manage to escape into a half-destroyed building. Nate carries Jeff into a partly-ruined apartment, putting him next to a broken table, as Jeff has lost too much blood. Chloe, seeing there is no way out the building, stating again that Jeff is slowing them down and is better to be left whilst they will save their life. As they argue, Zoran Lazarević and Harry Flynn confront them, leading Chloe to pull her gun at the group in order to not blow her cover. As Chloe leaves, Lazarevic approaches Jeff, asking Nate and Elena if they have carried him to the building. Lazarevic then says "shame", pulling his 92FS-9mm and executing Jeff with a point-blank shot, much to Elena's shock. As Lazarevic leaves, he tells Flynn to kill both Nate and Elena, the latter is mourning on her partner's death. Flynn orders her to stand up from Jeff's corpse; Elena loses her temper and punches Flynn in the face before running away with Nate. What happened to Jeff's corpse following these events is unknown. Personality and traits Unlike his partner Elena, Jeff is rather unfamiliar with weapons or gunfights, often staying behind his allies whilst they fight the coming enemies. Jeff is an apathetic person, often showing to be bored rather than scared during the few situations he had with Nate and Elena. As part of his work as a cameraman, Jeff often carries a camera by his side. He also seems to take his job serious, as he agrees to work with Elena despite the danger of her search after Lazarevic. Jeff also appears to like both his job and both the environment he films, as it seen during the end of the second chapter he appears; he is shown filming the Nepalese Temple and its surroundings while Nate, Elena and Chloe discuss. While often staying out of battles and shootouts, Jeff does know to take an action when he sees threat; thinking Nate to be an enemy, Jeff tackels and pins down the treasure hunter with a little effort. Appearance Jeff is a tall male, around the same height as Nathan Drake, with thin structure and a fair skin tone with a short brown hair and grey eyes. He also features dark bristles. Jeff often wears a light-green sleeveless jacket with a few pockets and his job card on the jacket's left side. He wears the jacket on a blueish white t-shirt. His outfit is completed by baige pants and brawn sneakers. Jeff also wears a redish-brown baseball cap on his head. While, Jeff's top was never seen, as he wears a cap in all of his appearances, it is presumed he shares his haircut with his voice actor, Gregory Myhre. Skills While not being familiar with firearms or any other wepaons, Jeff showes a few free-running and climbing skills through his appearances. He is first seen a few jumping skills when he crosses a river in the Nepalese city, during the seventh chapter. Jeff also showes some physical combat skills; as Nate is distracted upon seeing Elena, Jeff, who thinks Nate to be an enemy, tackles him to the ground, keeping him away from his handgun. ''Uncharted'' multiplayer ''Uncharted 2'' Jeff is a playable character skin in Uncharted 2 Mutliplayer. He can be purchased for $100,000 once the player has reached level 30. Jeff is on the 'Heroes' side. ''Uncharted 3'' Jeff is a playable character skin in Uncharted 3 multiplayer. He is available once the player has purchased the Classic Skin Pack #3. Jeff is on the 'Heroes' side. Trivia ;Uncharted 2 *Jeff is the first protagoinst to die in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves, and in the whole series, followed by Karl Schäfer. *Jeff owns a Sony camera. *If one looks closely at the strap on Jeff's back they can see a paw print, a nod to Uncharted developers Naughty Dog, whose logo is a red paw. *Jeff is available as a single-player skin once the player has purchased the "Elena - Winter Gear" skin. ;Uncharted 3 *Like most returning characters to Uncharted 3 multiplayer, Jeff's clothes have became darker; his jacket has became more darker green in color. ;Multiplayer *When jumping and climbing, Jeff's grunts are shared with Harry Flynn. Appearances *''Uncharted 2: Among Thieves'' **Chapter 6 - Desperate Times **Chapter 7 - They're Coming With Us **Chapter 10 - Only One Way Out **Chapter 11 - Keep Moving (killed) *''Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception'' (Multiplayer only) Gallery ''Uncharted 2'' multiplayer Jeff in the lost city.JPG Jeff the cameraman.jpg Jeff the shotgun freak.JPG Uncharted Jeff is Scared.jpg ''Uncharted 3'' multiplayer U3 Render of Jeff.jpg Jeff's face.PNG Platzor pwns Jeff.JPG|Skelzor hitting Jeff. Talbot owning Jeff.PNG|Talbot killing Jeff. Sources *''Uncharted 2: Among Thieves'' - Singleplayer & Multiplayer *''Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception'' - Multiplayer Category:Characters Category:Uncharted 2 Characters Category:Nate's Allies Category:Male Characters Category:Uncharted 2 Multiplayer Skins Category:Deceased Category:Uncharted 3 Multiplayer Skins Category:Protagonist